heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown
He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown is the fifth Prime-time animated TV special based upon the popular comic strip Peanuts, by Charles M. Schulz. It was originally aired on the CBS network on February 14, 1968. This was also the last Peanuts special featuring the majority of the original voice cast from the first Peanuts special, A Charlie Brown Christmas. Both He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown and You're in Love, Charlie Brown were nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Achievement in Children's Programming in 1968. Synopsis Snoopy is beginning to get into constant mischief, angering the other children in Charlie Brown's neighborhood. They demand that Charlie Brown do something about it "Because he's your dog, Charlie Brown!" Charlie Brown then writes a letter to the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm, asking them to take Snoopy back and teach him some manners. Snoopy tries pulling sick looks to get out of his punishment, but Charlie Brown tells him it is for his own good. Charlie Brown decides to call Peppermint Patty to ask if she will house Snoopy for a day, as the trip to the farm is too long to take in a single day. Peppermint Patty agrees. When Snoopy arrives at Peppermint Patty's house, he sees he has as an opportunity to avoid going to obedience school and decides to stay at the girl's house instead. This angers Peppermint Patty, as she begins to get tired of bringing him root beer, and cleaning up his mess, while Snoopy enjoys her swimming pool. A week later, Charlie Brown receives a phone call from the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm, telling him that Snoopy never arrived there. Charlie Brown soon finds out that the dog has been staying at Peppermint Patty's for a week. He brings a leash, in hopes he will bring Snoopy home. He attaches the leash to Snoopy's collar but the dog escapes and rushes back to Peppermint Patty's house. However, instead of returning to the easy life he enjoyed before, Peppermint Patty makes the dog become her maid. Later, when his friends start to miss Snoopy, Charlie Brown tries to bring the dog back again, but because he brings the leash, Snoopy just breaks it and refuses to leave. Later, while cleaning the dishes, Snoopy becomes infuriated with his chores, and in anger, he breaks all the dishes. In her anger, Peppermint Patty sends him to the garage as punishment. While in the garage, Snoopy realizes that being with Charlie Brown is the better choice and howls uncontrollably. He escapes from Peppermint Patty's house after a small fight and returns home. Overjoyed, Charlie Brown welcomes him back, with hopes that everyone will be glad to see him. The next day, after taking Linus on a wild ride and unintentionally fighting Lucy, Snoopy goes to his dog house, greatly contented that he is finally home. Cast * Peter Robbins - Charlie Brown * Bill Melendez - Snoopy * Sally Dryer - Lucy Van Pelt * Ann Altieri - Violet * Lisa DeFaria - Patty * Christopher Shea - Linus Van Pelt * Glenn Mendelson - Schroeder * Gail DeFaria - Peppermint Patty * Matthew Liftin - Roy/5 Home video Snoopy Double Feature volume 2, a VHS release containing He's Your Dog and It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown, was released on March 11, 1994 (it would later be re-issued in 1997 after Viacom bought Paramount). The first DVD release came on July 7, 2009, in remastered form as part of the DVD box set Peanuts 1960s Collection. A separate DVD of the special and Life Is a Circus, Charlie Brown was released on September 21, 2010. External links * Category:Peanuts television specials Category:Films directed by Bill Melendez Category:1968 television specials Category:1968 in American television Category:CBS television specials